Let Me Be Your Sweetheart
by DizzyIzzyRogers
Summary: Darcy meets her prince charming, he's sweet kind and honest. Steve meets a crazy woman who dose not know his secret and treats him as just Steve. Can Prince Steve an Crazy Darcy last?
1. Someday my prince will come, probably

_ Hi this is my first fan fiction so please be kind. I've always loved Steve so I couldn't help but pair him with Darcy as she's as crazy as I am. Enjoy and any comments or criticism is welcome._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of this, all recognizable characters belong to their respective owners._

Chapter One: Someday My Prince Will Come, Probably

Darcy lewis sat on an airplane plugged into her ipod waiting to land in

Washington D.C. She wasn't really pleased in having to leave Jane by herself in

London. Well Ian was there, but this was Jane and she would probably scare the

crap out of him on her first meltdown.

If her sister hadn't been getting married in a shotgun style wedding Darcy

would have just stayed in London. But instead she had gotten a hystric call from

her mother in New Mexico. Elizabeth , strong and independent was eight months

pregnant and getting married soon. Actually Darcy was impressed if she was

honest with herself she thought shed be the first Lewis to be knocked up before

getting married.

It felt nice to be the less screwed up sister for once, was she awful for

thinking that? It probably made her a brat but she was glad that Bethy was acting

nuts it made her feel closer to her. After moms water works Beth had emailed

Darcy all about the rushed up coming nuptials. The baby, and her baby daddy a

nice normal ex soilder who worked for the v.a. Actually most of the letter was

about Sam none stop gushing that made Darcy a tiny bit envious.

Looking out the window, Darcy wondered if she would ever meet her

prince charming. Her dating history sucked , wannabe rock stars , jack asses ,

mooches and seemed she had no taste in men at all, but there had to

be at least one nice guy out there. Darcy's luck he was probably hiding from her.

Sighing she leaned back in her seat and thought maybe someday her

prince would come. And immediately faced palmed she must be over tired if her

thoughts were going the way of Disney.

Her eyeballs felt fuzzy as she shleped off the plane, her bag feeling overly

heavy on her shoulder. She tugged down her green knit sweater and pulled her

beanie over her ears. She immediately noticed Bethy by the baggage carousel,

standing out dressed in bright blue. She looked good beached whale size darcy

thought taking in her sisters rosey cheeks and giddy smile. Next to her stood a

handsome average built man with dark eyes, hair and skin his smile stood out

blindingly bright. Darcy wondered if she should be worried, he looked ready to

bolt any minute. But then she'd be freaked out to meet the inlaws if she was in

the same boat.

"Darcy!" beth exclaimed as she practically tackled her and gave her a

Thor worthy hug. Darcy could seriously feel her ribs and lungs complain of the

mistreatment. She geantly patted her sisters back and hoped she would let go

soon.

"Darce this is Sam Wilson" her sister gestured twords him. " Sam this is

my little sister Darcy." darcy shook his hand.

" Nice to meet you bro, are you ready to join our family of crazies?" She

asked and sams grin went mega watt.

" Absolutely."


	2. Godzilla Vs Mothra

Chapter Two: Godzilla Vs Mothra

Darcy sat next to Beth on a bench in front of the V.A. They were waiting

for their mother to arrive. It was kind of like waiting for a zombie apocalypse, you

knew it was going to happen but not when.

" You think she's going to even talk to me Darce?" Beth asked agitated ,

Darcy shrugged.

"No, She'll probably ignore you the whole time. That's Ma for you Bethy."

She squeezed her sisters shoulders.

Annemarie Lewis was a shrewd woman and she often ignored her

daughters when they pissed her off completely. It would probably be a quite

wedding.

So it didn't surprise either girl when their mother came striding up to them

stony faced. Their father following her jovially, Frank Lewis was and always

would be a hopelessly happy drunk. It seemed pops had hit the mini bar in their

hotel room.

"Darcy, Bethy" he said with a happy grin gathering both girls into a tight

hug. "You both look so good Daddy missed you, Mama not so much." Darcy

chuckled into his shoulder she couldn't help it.

"Stop it Frank, Hello Darcy sweetheart." Darcy was use to her mother

ignoring her, because she was the Lewis family screw up. It was odd to get a

greeting from her mother like a normal child.

" Uh, Hi Ma." she waved slightly just as Beth turned towards their mother.

Uh oh she knew that face, it was the same one Beth had when she and Kitty had

that fist fight two Thanksgivings ago. She quickly pulled away from Pops never

ending hug.

"I'm gonna go get Sam, okay Bethy." Not that Beth or Ma heard her, they

stood toe to toe glaring daggers. Darcy hurried into the V.A Bethy and Ma were

going to start a massive argument. Darcy needed to fetch the Calvary.

As Darcy rushed down the hall of the V.A she hoped she'd get to Sam in

time. Before Ma and Bethy killed each other. She spotted him talking to a

freaking hot blonde Adonis. She'd ogle him later, but for now she needed Sam.

" 911! Sam! Emergency ! Ma and Bethy are having a battle royal!" she

yelled as she half tackled him.

"Darce, what?" he half asked as Darcy grabbed his hand and towed him

outside.

" Come on, it'll be like Godzilla and Mothra taking pot shots believe me I

know." and boy was she right as soon as they got outside. They heard the

shrieks and both Ma and Beth were red faced standing almost nose to nose.

Pops trying to quite them, Sam rushed down the stairs to help.

Darcy stopped at the bottom of the stairs there was no way she was

getting tangled into that.

" Are you going to stop them?" Blonde Adonis asked making Darcy jump

she didn't even realize he followed them.

" Nope." she popped the p. " Let Pops and Sam handle it, we interfere Ma

will go great white shark and bite our heads off." Blondie winced slightly.

"I'm Darcy by the way, Sam's soon to be sister in law, if Ma doesn't kill Beth

first." she stuck out her hand and he gently shook it like he was afraid to break it.

" Steve Rogers M'am nice to meet you." He said almost shyly.

" Aren't you cute, no m'am just Darcy or Darce." she said grinning at him,

liking the way he blushed slightly as she winked at him. She cast a look over at

Ma and Beth who were still screaming at each other. Pops and Sam were

standing back to back still refereeing.

" They're gonna be an hour or so Steve wanna get a drink?" Before Steve

could answer she took his hand and dragged him off.

* * *

_Hi guys thanks for reading and the lovely reviews that makes me so happy. So Darcy meet Steve yea! Next time Darcy and Steve get a drink and Darcy's brain works faster than her mouth. ( a common problem for me too)- love Dizzy_


	3. Drinks,Roadkill and Hogs

Chapter Three: Drinks, Road kill and Hogs

Darcy towed Steve down the street from the V.A., not exactly sure were she was going. But the neighborhood still looked like a good one. Even if it wasn't Steve looked fit enough to protect them both.

They probably looked like an odd couple. Tall blonde, dressed old fashioned Steve. And she was short busty and dressed in jeans, over large fluorescent orange mossy oak hoodie and matching orange high top converse. Hell even her nails were painted the same orange. She spotted a quaint bar and grill, and lead him towards it.

" This looks okay, come on." she said as they entered. Darcy grinned as she took in the place, nice and clean and very rustic looking. They were lead to a booth and their drink order taken. The waiter ogled Steve and Darcy was pretty sure he was fanning himself when he left their table.

" Jesus, your popular with both sexes aren't you?" she asked as she perused the appetizer menu.

"I don't know what you mean M'am?" he said quietly his ears red, Darcy was sure he did.

" Ya know both girls and guys find you hot, sexy and oh so doable." when she looked up Steve was blushing so hard Darcy decided to give the poor guy a break.

" So you're a veteran? What do you do now?" Darcy learned from Sam not to poke at veteran about their service it brought out bad memories.

" I consult for the army." he said simply as the waiter came with their drinks, Steve's beer and Darcy's old fashioned.

"what about you M'am?" he asked as he took the first sip of his beer. Darcy scrunched her nose at him, she hated being called m'am.

" It's Darcy and I'm a low budget intern for a kooky, 90 pound physicist." She smiled as she thought of Jane working on whatever thingy she deemed important for her rainbow bridge as she drove Ian to tears.

" You study science as well Darcy?" he asked and Darcy smiled at with a rueful shake of her head.

" God no, nothing like Jane dose. I'm a political science major but it's not as exciting as it use to be. I think I'm going back to my original major." she said as she finished off her drink.

" And what's that?" he asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Paleontology , you know the study of the dinosaurs and fossils, I love old things" she said. Steve choked and sprayed beer out of his nose and mouth all over the table.

" Gross oh my god dude that was freaking awesome, I've never seen some one shoot beer out their nose." Darcy crowed laughing brightly as she helped him sop up the mess with napkins.

" I'm sorry, I miss heard you Darcy" he said blushing.

" Its all good Steve that was awesome sauce." she smiled at the waiter as he dropped off a massive stack of napkins and fresh drinks.

"so anyways, I'm going back to paleontology once Jane doesn't need me anymore, all I need ironically is an internship." she sighed " But I'm not looking forward to it. I grew up in the freaking desert but another year in a different hotter desert will cause me sun stroke and major boob chaffing." Steve choked again but didn't spray beer any where.

" You okay Dude, anyway what do you like?" she said taking a sip of her old fashioned.

"like?" he asked looking confused as he wiped his mouth neatly with a fresh napkin.

"Ya know what type of music, movies that kinda thing?" she asked him, he nodded and smiled shyly.

" I like Glenn miller, Duke Ellington, Al Dexter, Patti Page and Miss Judy Garland, just to name a few." he said quietly Darcy grinned at him brightly.

" Swing and Jazz, nice. Do you swing dance?" she asked and he blinked and blushed.

"No, but I want to." he whispered like it was something he was really shy about.

"Awesome, we can find a dance club and go dancing it'll be fun." she smiled and he smiled back.

" And movies?" she asked as she finished her second drink. " What's your favorite?" he seemed to think for a moment and again said shyly.

" Wizard of Oz." he said as he finished his beer and Darcy smiled with a chuckle.

" A classic, I love Oz too, Flying monkeys rocks." she winked and Steve laughed. "have you seen arsenic and old lace? Cary Grant rocks in it" she said.

"No I've never seen it" he said quietly, but before Darcy could say anything the faint notes of jaws emanated from her cleavage. Darcy slid her hand into her bra to fish out her phone, jaws meant Ma was calling.

" Road kill café you kill it, we grill it." she said as she answered her phone, making Steve chuckle.

" Honestly Darcy, your so unique. Where are you dear?" her mother asked

"Having a drink with Steve. Did you manage to not kill Bethy?" she asked and her mother sighed dramatically.

" We have truths for now, who's Steve dear?" Darcy rolled her eyes ignoring her mothers fishing.

"Ask Sam" she said simply her mother wanted dirt she could get it from him.

"Alright dear, but just be careful and use protection all right. You know what they say no glove ,no love." Darcy sputtered her Mother had never given her anything close to a sex talk, that had been Pops and that particular experience had been mortifying for her.

" Jesus, Ma!" she said loudly feeling her face heat, still not embarrassing as Pops model and sesame street plushy demonstration, she'd never look at Elmo and Rosetta the same again.

"I'm only telling you its better to be safe than sorry dear" Her mother said exasperatedly .

"okay, okay, bye I love you" and she hung up quickly she did not need to be anymore mortified by her mother. She smiled apologetically at Steve " sorry about that she's moved from ignore Darcy to melt Darcy's brain mode, anyway I think I'm done if indulge in a few more I'll ended up dancing on the table." she said as she pushed her empty glass away.

They headed out of the bar and back towards the V.A. Darcy humming slightly once they got there she realized she was stuck.

"Sam drove us to the V.A, I'm staying with them but I don't have the faintest clue were the hell that is." she said scratching her head slightly she knew she should have paid more attention, Steve chuckled.

"I'll take you to Sam's Darcy, but I have a motorcycle is that okay?" she blinked at him owlishly for a moment.

"Really awesome! What kind? Can we go like really fast? I've always wanted to ride one." she said all of this before she even realized they had stopped in the parking lot. Steve laughed as Darcy noticed a shiny vintage 40's Harley Davidson. Oh my god he had a hog Darcy's mind imploded her prince rode a freaking Harley!

"oh God! It's so beautiful, I can't wait to feel it under my thighs." she gushed while stroking the side of his bike reverently, and Steve promptly had a coughing fit.

* * *

_Hi all I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Yea for Steve and Darcy's first outing! Next time Darcy gets a ride and tries on a dress from hell. Thanks to everyone for reading love - Dizzy_


	4. Cool Rider and Hooker Barbie

Chapter Four : Cool Rider and Hooker Barbie.

Darcy sat astride Steve's vintage hog, arms wrapped around the hunky blonde. He'd made her wear a helmet but in her opinion helmet hair was a small price to pay. And he was going fast, she loved this. She hoped he got lost on the way to Sam's.

All of a sudden a song popped into her head, cool rider from the sequel to grease. God that was going to be Steve's ring tone from now on. Part of her wanted to do the Michelle Pfeiffer turn thing and wrap her legs around his waist and turn so she was sitting in font of him so they could make out. But she knew if she tried it she'd slip or fall off and die. All too soon they pulled up to Sam's house and Steve turned off the bike.

"Awe Can't we go around the block like twice more? That was freaking awesome Steve." he laughed as he helped her off the bike. Darcy was so keyed up she wanted to tackle him and start a make out session. But she stopped herself from the conversation at the bar Darcy knew Steve was nothing like the guys she dated before he was innocent. He was totally her prince charming which meant she couldn't molest him until he was ready.

"Here gimme your phone." she held out her hand and wiggled her fingers at him. He gave it to her easily, Darcy almost shook her head. Steve was far too trusting. She quickly added her number took a quick selfie and called herself. Before she handed it back to a confused looking Steve. Had a girl never put her number in his phone before? If she was the first she'd try her damnedest to be the last. And that thought scared her so she decided to ignore it.

"You have my number now Steve, so I'll call you tomorrow after my bridesmaid dress fitting, kay" he nodded and she hugged him , and god did he smell good like old spice, leather and motor oil. He shyly returned the hug lightly patting her back. She was more than positive his whole face was tomato red.

"Night Steve" and she headed to the door which opened with out her having to touch it. Sam stood there with a wide grin plastered across his. Darcy wasn't that surprised everyone in her family was damned nosey.

Darcy stared at herself in Beth's chosen bridesmaid dress. A stretchy, baby pink halter dress with a deep vee and tons of rhinestones. One glance and she was cringing she hated showing cleavage and their was a whole lot going on in this dress. It was also very tight and very short if she bent even a little she'd flash ass cheek, and everyone would see the dimples that weren't on her face.

" Oh mi god! I look like hooker Barbie". she said loudly making her sisters Marie and Kitty who arrived this morning to laugh.

"Shut up Darcy you look beautiful , I think its perfect." Beth said with a nod. Both Kitty and Marie pulled faces and Ma shook her head.

"Absolutely not Elizabeth, especially not for Darcy, that dress is not flattering on he figure at all." as Ma and Beth both start squabbling about the dress. Darcy sank on the fluffy chaise next to Marie watching Ma and Beth go at it.

* * *

_Hi guys, Darcy got her ride and her brain is already staking claim to Steve (smart brain). Next time Darcy's dress is chosen, and we hear from Jane. Thanks to everyone who is reading and for the reviews love - Dizzy_


	5. Pink Marilyn and Z-Quill

Chapter five: Pink Marilyn and Z-Quill

After about twenty minutes of squabbling Ma and Beth had made a decision on the bridesmaid dresses. They handed each of them a scrap of pink material. Uh oh thought Darcy this scared her but she headed in to the changing room and pulled on the dress. She almost sighed in relief it was still a little reveling but it was much classier than the hooker Barbie dress. Darcy was sure she'd seen a dress like this before but couldn't place it.

As she left the changing room and spun in circles for her sisters she realized where'd she had seen this dress before. It was a halter style with a full gauzy skirt and was the exact replica of Marilyn Monroe's iconic white dress except it was pink.

" Oh My God it's a Pink Marilyn!" she squealed making her family laugh as she did a couple more twirls.

" I knew She would have that reaction" Beth said with a smile "are these better?" she asked.

" Much." Ma, Kitty and Marie Voiced and Darcy gave two thumbs up and another exaggerated twirl . She freaking loved this dress.

" I Need a Freaking picture" she said as she fished out her phone and tossed it to Beth. Then posed in a cheese cake pin up style with a pout on her lips fully intending to send this to Steve. Beth laughed as she took it and tossed her phone back. Then whispered to her as she passed to go to the changing room.

" Steve is going to swallow his tongue when he sees that picture." Darcy grinned she was hoping so ,with the way Steve blushed Darcy knew he'd be tomato red when he saw the picture. She sent it off with the caption 'Well Hello Mr. President.'

Darcy was changing out of her Pink Marilyn when her phone went off with the theme for psycho ,it was Ian.

"Sup" she said as she finished changing into her clothes.

"Darcy she's been wide awake since you left, no breaks. Just coffee and a few pop tarts." Ian said sounding almost hysteric.

"Calm down and breathe Ian." Darcy ordered " has she gotten to the hissing and twitching stage yet?" if she had that meant she'd lied to Darcy before she left ,that was day six behavior not day three.

"Yes and she's throwing things." he said his voice getting an octave higher.

"okay make her a cup extra sweet coffee and pour a dose of Z-Quill in and stir well, she won't notice." Darcy said, god bless who ever invited it, it was a staple for crazy scientist wranglers. " But remember the Z-Quill is only for day three and beyond emergencies, okay? We don't want her becoming use to it." Then Darcy would have to go back to sugar crashing her to get her to sleep.

" And after she takes it Ian, stay in the room and watch her so she doesn't fall asleep with tools or a blow torch, understand?" she stressed to Ian, she didn't want any unneeded trips to the emergency room.

"okay, thanks for the advice Darcy." he still sounded slightly hysteric.

" And Ian, get some rest your self bud your going to need it." she hung up shaking her head, she want at all surprised Ian let Jane get to the twitchy stage. She left the changing room and found Beth sitting like a beached whale on one of the chaises. As she sat down next to her Beth gave her a wicked grin.

"How's Steve?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, Darcy rolled her eyes, god Bethy was getting as bad as Ma.

" He's fine, stop fishing." she said with the shake of her head.

" I know he's Fine Darce. Have you slept with him yet? If I didn't have Sam I'd climb him like a tree." Darcy sputtered and slapped her sisters shoulder lightly.

"No, I haven't were taking it slow, and I don't want to know about your fantasies of climbing my man." she growled then wanted to bang her head on the wall. She had never been possessive before. But Steve brought out the Neanderthal in her.

Beth laughed and hugged her " Don't freak out, I'm the same way with Sam." Darcy sighed putting her head in her hands.

" but I just met him Beth." Darcy grumbled being that possessive of a guy she just met scared the shit out of her. She didn't want to be one of those obsessed psycho girlfriends who ended up stabbing their boyfriends in the shower.

" You've never been possessive of a boyfriend before?" Beth asked and Darcy snorted.

" No never, it's just Steve is so innocent and sweet and I" she paused for a second and really thought. " I feel I need too protect him like emotionally Beth, he just seems so sad and shy." Beth smiled softly at Darcy.

" White Knight Darce." Darcy snorted and ruffled Beth's hair and then flipped her off playfully.

" Shut up"

* * *

_Hi Guys and Dolls, so Darcy got her wicked dress and realized she has a possessive Steve streak ( not that anyone blames her). Next time Darcy makes a cool discovery. Love- Dizzy_


	6. The Starligt

Chapter Six: The Starlight

The Lewis girls were headed to a restaurant for lunch, Darcy wondered who's stupid decision it was to walk? Seeing as Ma, Marie and kitty were well ahead of them, Darcy stayed at pace with Beth afraid she'd keel over. Already Beth was huffing and puffing holding on to Darcy's arm for dear life. Darcy wonder if the doctor had lied to Beth and there were three babies instead of one, her being whale sized.

They passed a little theater, it was small and quaint and the inside looked very vintage. Darcy stopped to back track to see what kind of movies they were playing. All of them were from 1942 and even the posters looked like originals. Darcy was close to vibrating she was so excited.

"Oh starlight's I've been here it's great you'd love it." Beth said, Darcy knew Steve would love it too. She immediately took a picture of the address because she was sure she'd never remember it. After lunch if they ever made it to the restaurant, she would call Steve and set up a date.

Darcy lay sprawled on her bed and called Steve. She arranged the little flyers she got from starlight with movie times and a few were from clubs and bars with vintage themes. It rung three times before she hear Steve's deep voice.

"Hello" Darcy smiled to herself excited he was going to love this.

"Hey Handsome, guess what I found?" she said almost on a squeal literally bouncing up down on the bed.

"And what's that?" he asked on a laugh, and Darcy loved the sound. It was rich warm and made her belly clench with some feeling she was unsure of.

" An actual vintage theater it's called starlight. Anyway every month they concentrate on one year, and this month is 1942." She knew her voice was getting higher as she got excited, she hoped she didn't sound like she was on helium.

" Anyway do you want to go see a movie tonight, sweetie?" she asked and when Steve answered his voice was soft.

"Sure what pictures are they showing?" he was so freaking cute, pictures? Darcy was more than sure Steve was raised by old fashioned grandparents.

" Casablanca, Bambi, Woman of the year, Yankee Doodle Dandy and The jungle Book." she read the list but before he could say anything she heard voices in the back round.

"I'll call you back Doll face, Bye." and Steve hung up. Darcy didn't know weather to be upset he'd hung up so quickly or pleased by the endearment which made her very happy he was warming up to her.

* * *

_Hi Guys and Dolls, sorry this is so short. next time we get to see from Steve's point of view. Thanks to everyone for reading love- Dizzy_


	7. Just Steve

_Hi Guys and Dolls, just some back ground here. I'm not completely following with Winter solider, first off the hydra cell was tiny in this version. Fury did get hurt and one of the heilocarriers was launched and Steve stopped it, but shield secrets were not leaked to the interne. Bucky saved Steve but didn't leave him. and the avengers found out about Phil and he took over for fury I think that's it enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Just Steve.

Steve stood in the waiting room of a shield medical office feeling antsy. It had been ten months since they had cleared hydra from shield and Bucky had come back worse for wear. Bucky was being helped by shield to remember his past but only ever under the watchful eyes of Steve or Natasha. He still didn't trust shield fully nor did any of the other avengers. Steve was pretty sure Jarvis was contently monitoring shield and reporting back to Tony.

At least he liked the new Director of shield a little better. Phil Coulson had never really died, his heart stopped three times but he hadn't died. And it still upset Steve that it had been kept from them. But Phil was a good and honest man and the only reason Steve still did odd jobs for shield with full disclosure of course.

Still pacing the medical bay Steve wondered what was taking Bucky and Tasha so long. His phone began to vibrate and the song Let me be your sweet heart by Patti Page echoed around the quite hallway. Steve blinked he didn't know how to set ring tones, his phone rang like a normal rotary telephone courtesy of Jarvis. But he fished it out of his jacket pocket and noticed Darcy's picture in her orange get up, she must of done it and he blushed at her choice of song.

" Hello" He answered and Darcy greeted him in her usual happy voice and then asked him to guess what she found with almost a squeal.

"and what's that?" he asked, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

An actual vintage style theater it's called Starlight. Anyway they concentrate on one year every month ,this month is 1942." her voice was happy and excited and Steve couldn't help but smile. He had learned vintage usually meant something from past times usually his. And a picture from his time sounded good. She continued on happily

"Anyway do you want to go see a movie tonight ,Sweetie." He froze for a second on the endearment. she had used words like handsome and gorgeous before but that seemed superficial to him, sweetie however felt slightly more personal.

"Sure what pictures are they showing?" it felt a little weird having a dame ask him to the pictures.

"Casablanca, Bambi ,Woman of the year, Yankee Doodle dandy, and The Jungle Book." he heard about a few of those pictures Casablanca after he thawed and Bambi before. He was just about to tell her to choose because he couldn't decide. When Bucky, Tasha and Phil came out of the exam room. He didn't want Tasha poking in his business if she heard him talking to a dame, especially Darcy.

" I'll call you back Doll face, bye" and he hung up wincing at the slip of such an old timey saying as Tony put it. He quickly checked to see if Tasha noticed him saying goodbye to Darcy but she was busy arguing with Bucky in Russian. However from the quizzical look on Phil's face, he had heard him. But before he could say anything Tasha turned towards him with a scowl on her face.

" Steve tell this fool even if he is feeling better, he should still do his counseling." she said on almost a hiss it raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

"And I told you, I'd finish it .I just don't see why I need it." Bucky spat back, Steve agreed with Natasha but wondered if it was wise to vocalize it.

" I think its time we head to the gym and you two can work it out on the mats" Phil said and winked at Steve as he Sheep herded Tasha and Bucky past him. Steve raised and eyebrow sometimes he wondered about Phil. He shook his head and redialed Darcy it rang once before she answered on a happy chirp.

"Hiya handsome that was fast. Did grandma come into the room?" he wondered what her greeting meant but thought better of asking her about it.

"Sorry about that Darcy, which picture did you want to see?" he still couldn't decide he had a lot to catch up on.

" Any of them, but I'm partial to Bambi, I've got a weak spot for Walt Disney. I'd marry the guy if he was still alive and kicking." she said, and Steve grinned Disney he knew. the man was from his time and Steve had seen both Snow White and Dumbo.

" Bambi it is then, What time dose it start?" he asked he heard the shuffle of paper then

" Six' clock if your coming to get me I gotta hang up now. Because I'm not even cute yet." she blew kisses and ended the call. Leaving Steve wondering what that even meant. He had never understood dames, and Darcy was no ordinary dame, not by a long shot.

She was loud bright and he didn't even get half of what she said. But she treated him like a normal man. As far as he knew and from what Sam had told him Darcy didn't know he was Captain America. It felt a little like lying but he really appreciated being just Steve.

_Yea! Steve's point of view, it was really hard to write but I like the way it turned out. Thanks to everyone for reading. Next time Steve and Darcy see Bambi.- Love Dizzy_


	8. Twitterpaided

Chapter Eight: Twitterpaided

Darcy spun in front of Beth's full length mirror, making sure her fitted baby doll tee didn't look indecent. She'd chosen a sexy pair of black jeans, a black baby doll tee, a black and white southwestern print fringed cardigan and a pair of kiss ass ankle boots. She had kept her makeup simple and pin up style including deep red lipstick.

" You look hot" Beth said raking her hands through Darcy's rich black curls. " But did you have to wear that old lady perfume." Darcy rolled her eyes at Beth

"Tabu is not old lady perfume, they wouldn't keep making it if it wasn't popular." Beth scrunched her nose, picking up the violin shaped bottle.

" Poor Steve kissing you when you smell like his grandma." Darcy stuck her tongue out at Beth.

" Shut up." but before she could say anything else Sam called up the stairs

" Darce, Steve's here!" she grabbed her purse and rushed out of the bedroom with Beth on her heels.

" You've got breath mints? Extra cash for emergencies? Condoms?" Beth asked, and Darcy sighed.

" Yes, Yes and yes not that will need them as were taking it slow Beth" Jesus Beth was really becoming a lot like Ma, which was a terrifying thought. Descending the stairs Darcy caught sight of Steve, and fought the urge to wolf whistle. He looked completely edible in black dress slacks and a indigo blue button up topped off by his brown leather bomber jacket. Darcy bounced down the last four steps and tackled Steve in an enthusiastic hug, her arms around his neck forcing her on to tiptoe. She stepped back grinning that his face was red, she loved the way he blushed. He coughed slightly and brought his hand from behind his back, she hadn't even noticed he had it there. He presented her with a bouquet of rainbow gerba daisies and yellow button mums, Darcy blinked she'd never received flowers before. She took them shakily and flashed Steve a giddy smile she felt a little overwhelmed no one had ever treated her so well before. Beth patted her shoulder

"I'll put them in water for you Darce, you two should head out." that jolted her out of her slight stupor and she handed them over and talked Steve in another hug making sure to press the girls against him a little.

"They're beautiful handsome, thank you."

Darcy beamed as they entered starlight, she loved the look of the place it had a vibe about it. While Steve bought their tickets and Darcy insisted in standing in line for snacks. Steve came over and Darcy immediately squished into his side sliding her hand into his.

" Do you want popcorn babe?" she asked to busy looking at the sign to notice realize she let the endearment slip, or Steve's gob smacked expression. the line moved and when Darcy looked over at Steve his face, ears and neck and red but she didn't know why. The clerk at the counter asked them what they would like drawing her attention from Steve, she'd just ask him later.

Darcy grinned the popcorn came in old timey striped single serving bags, the cokes in glass bottles. The seats which were red velvet low to the ground and she wondered if Steve would fit. he had chosen a pair right smack dab in the center of the theater and she had to admit the view was really good. getting comfortable she pushed off her booties like she always did at movies and tucked her feet underneath her and slid her arm through Steve's. Pressing her cheek to his bicep, popcorn in her lap, in her opinion the perfect movie watching position. halfway through the movie, Darcy was trying to contain her tears. Damn Disney he could choke her up every time, Dumbo and Bambi were the ones she got the most choked up on. All of sudden something white came into her vision, a handkerchief, her first thought was who carries those anymore? But of course Steve would he was gentlemen, her second thought was awe he was so freaking sweet she was getting cavities. She took it and dab her eyes gently not wanting to get it dirty with mascara and eyeliner, that would be a bitch to get off. She laid it on her lap and then cuddled more fully into Steve's side. At the end of the movie , Darcy loved the smile on Steve's face. However she didn't like having to stop her cuddle session with him.

Darcy slid off Steve's bike and like always he walked her to the front door. How she managed to find a clean , sober, and polite gentleman still surprised her but she knew he was a keeper. Once they were on the porch, Darcy grabbed Steve by the shirt and pulled him down. Pressing a kiss to his full lips, she knew she should have probably waited until he kissed her. But Darcy was never good at impulse control, she ran her tongue over the seam of Steve's lips. He gasped and she plunged her tongue in to his mouth, Steve stiffened slightly and Darcy backed off. She didn't want to freak him out, she kept the kiss clean after that. Just when she was about to slide one hand up into his hair and the other lower down his back. The door opened

" Oh sorry" Sam said and he quickly closed the door. Darcy pulled back smiling up at Steve who was red and his eyes were wide he also had lipstick all over his mouth.

" I - I, um I had a nice time, goodnight Darcy." he quickly headed down the porch steps almost stumbling and down the walkway. Darcy hurried into the house with a bright grin ,Sam was watching Steve out of the window beside the door.

"What's wrong with Steve" he asked Darcy gave her brother in law a slight noogie

" Nothing he's twitterpaided" she said on a giggle.

_Hi Guys and Dolls, I Hope you liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter about they're date. Next time Steve contemplates his life in the last couple of days and he gets some advice from Jarvis.- Love Dizzy_


	9. Dr Jarvis and The Pin-Up

Chapter Nine: Dr. Jarvis and the Pin-up

Steve got home, and wondered if he should take a page out of Tony's book and have a scotch. Not that it would do anything, but he wanted to make sure tonight was real. He'd taken a beautiful dame on an actual date. It surprised him even more when said beautiful dame called him babe. In his time that particular term was only used in private intimate activities, so he heard. Not that he had any experience in that department.

Then she had kissed him he had been completely stunned, not knowing what to do. It would be a lie if he said he didn't enjoy it, it just caught him off guard and he'd been about to wrap his arms around her. When Sam interrupted them by throwing open the door. From there he had been too flustered to say goodbye to Darcy.

He pulled out his cell phone and sat it on the counter. It had been a gift from Tony a modified version of a new stark phone. The only thing he liked about it was Jarvis was loaded on it and at first he was uncomfortable with the AI. In the coming months during the Bucky debacle, he'd become priceless. So now when his mind was buzzing full of thoughts. He liked talking to Jarvis who had become protective of him much to Tony's displeasure.

" I didn't even say goodnight to her, she must think I'm a heel." he muttered

"No Captain, from my findings Miss Lewis is gushing to her sister about the evenings events." Steve didn't want to know how Jarvis found his findings.

" Is this really going to work? I'm…." he stopped, he didn't want this new budding relationship whatever it was with Darcy to fail. He liked Darcy a whole lot, in the past two days she had filled his life with her light. The problem was that he was Captain America, and he didn't want to loose Darcy when she found out. Darcy was a normal girl, as normal as he had found in this modern age. She didn't scare him or intimidate him as much as some of the girls Natasha wanted him to date.

" Captain would you like to make a Pro-con list?" Jarvis asked making Steve smile. Jarvis knew his liking for pro-con lists. Of course most of the big decisions in his life were made on sheer determination and strong beliefs with a little stupidity.

" Pro Darcy likes me for Steve and not Cap." he said grabbing a sketch book an pencil.

"Con not telling her is lying." He doodled on the edge of the page " Pro Darcy likes me as Steve she might be okay with the idea of me being Cap." he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

" Con she'll be in danger eventually if she's with me." that's happened with people he loved they always got hurt or killed. He sighed again , he would probably have to end this before his feelings got too strong. He looked down at his sketch book, instead of a pro-con list he had drawn a picture of Darcy's smiling face. It seemed he was too late at stopping this, she already had her hooks in him, probably had from the moment he had seen her running toward him and Sam shouting for help.

"Jarvis" he said as he put his head in his hands with a drawn out sigh.

" Yes Captain" the AI asked and to Steve the AI sounded concerned, which made him shake his head at the absurdity of it all.

" I do believe as Tony likes to say, I'm so screwed it's not even fun anymore." he could be hearing things but he was sure Jarvis just chuckled.

"Do I have any of those textums?" He asked to get his thoughts off Darcy. He was never any good with his phone and at night would ask Jarvis for help. And if an important message came in he would alert him.

" Three Captain, one from Dr. Banner, one from Sir and one from Miss Lewis." Steve sighed so much for getting his thoughts off Darcy.

" What is Dr. Banners?" he asked deciding to save Darcy's message for last.

** " Hi Steve just checking in, you doing okay"** Jarvis read, Steve smiled slightly , Bruce was a worrier and made sure to check up on everyone who lived away from the wondered how Bruce, Tony and Clint were faring in New York.

" And from Tony?" he asked and was sort of afraid of anything Tony sent him. The man sent horrifying messages some with porn pictures. He always had Jarvis open them now, so he wouldn't be traumatized.

"** Hey Capsical how's everything going with your soviet.**" Jarvis read blandly, Steve blinked in the world of Tony that was concern. He picked up his phone and had Jarvis pull up the message program and he replied to Tony and Bruce. Then placed his phone back on the counter and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

" And Darcy's?" he asked Jarvis as he took a swig from his water.

"** Hello, Mr. President.**" Steve blinked, that didn't even make sense was it a movie reference?

" There is a picture attached as well Captain would you like me to project it?" Jarvis asked.

" Sure" he said and a picture was thrown up onto the white wall of his kitchen. Darcy black curls tumbling over her shoulders, scarlet lips in a pout and her black cat eye glasses at slight angle. She was wearing a sinful pink dress and had on small hand on her full hip, the other twisted into her black curls. He promptly choked on his water he knew a pin up when he saw one. Dames back in his day sent there fellas pictures like this all the time. Of course that was during a war when men needed a moral boost and good thoughts of home. Why on earth would Darcy send him a pin up, she knew he was veteran did she think he would like it?

" Do Dames often send pictures like this to there fellas, Jarvis?" he asked not that he was complaining, he'd never received a pin up before and Darcy's was beautiful.

" Yes Captain, some women send pictures that make what Sir sent you mild, they call it sexting. But in Miss. Lewis's case, I think she is showing off her new dress." Jarvis said Steve nodded so like fantasy love letters and nudes of his time but instead of sent in envelopes it was over the phone, it made sense.

" So how do I reply to her?" he asked messages over the phone were different from letters sent in the mail. He didn't want to accidentally insult her when he was trying to compliment her and earn a slap to the face.

" Just tell her you like the picture Captain. And complement her dress, but keep it pg" Steve chuckled he could do that, he picked up the phone and carefully typed

'** You look beautiful Doll, that dress looks gorgeous on you.**' that seemed okay Jarvis deemed it appropriate and sent it off.

He had just stepped out of the shower when Jarvis informed him Darcy sent him another message.

'** Thanks handsome, I know it sets my girls off. I had fun tonight, will I see you tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner?' **He blinked sets her girls off, what did that mean?

" Jarvis what dose that first sentence mean?" he asked drying his hair off with a towel.

" Miss. Lewis means her new dress highlights her breasts." Steve sputtered, she'd really texted him that? How did he even reply to that with out sounding like a pervert or Tony? He decided just to answer her other question.

'** I enjoyed tonight very much as well. Yes I'll be attending the rehearsal tomorrow.' **and he sent it off, he was climbing into bed when Darcy replied.

'** I'm glad I didn't scare you off, your lips are sinful. Yea! Your going to ditch with me when Beth finally goes cray cray and shanks Kitty.' **he flushed at the first sentence , the second made him chuckle lucky he knew what cray cray meant thanks to Tony.

' **My lips are sinful? Says the woman who blew my socks off tonight. And wouldn't Beth be upset if we disappeared doll.'** He might be pushing it a little but sent the message off hoping she wouldn't slap him tomorrow for being forward. A few minutes later his phone binged and Jarvis opened the next message.

'** I'll show you sinful tomorrow babe just you wait. I'll blow more than your socks off. And Beth wont care much, she'd just assume we were bonking like bunnies in a broom closet some where.' **Steve almost dropped his phone, how did he answer to that? What was the polite response? He knew how he wanted to answer but that was beyond forward and would get him slapped. His phone beeped again before he could type anything.

** 'Anyway Goodnight babe, sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite.'** he sighed face flushed and quickly typed a response.

'** Goodnight Doll , I'll se you tomorrow.'** Steve rolled to his side placing his phone on the bedside table. Darcy surprised him at every turn, some things she did or said confused him. Others were comforting and reminded him of his time. He still had no idea what to do, keep her in the dark or tell her. He turned of the lights and tried to get comfortable on his marshmallow soft bed.

" Goodnight Jarvis." He said exhaustedly as he settled himself more comfortably.

"Goodnight Captain." Was it sad he was so close to the AI? He cringed when he realized this is probably how Tony felt. Was he actually a lot like him? God forbid.

* * *

_Hi Guys and Dolls, It's been a few days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter i had fun adding Jarvis to the story he just seemed to fit. Next chapter the Wilsons Meet the Lewis's, Thanks for reading. - Love Dizzy_

_Ps: Thanks to all those who reviewed and to the few who suggested i fix the formatting. I really tried but i'm slightly computer stupid so if anyone has tips that would be greatly appercaited- Dizzy_


	10. Flying Flatware and Pepe le pew

Chapter Ten: Flying Flatware and Pepe Le Pew

Darcy rolled out of bed feeling like she had cotton wool in her mouth. She'd spent most of last night gossiping with her sisters about her date with Steve. It had been her best first date with a man by far. She never thought being treated like a lady would be so nice. Or the intense feelings she had for Steve even though she had just met him three days ago, it was something she needed to think about. She trudged down the stairs still in her cookie monster pajama shorts and tank top. And unwittingly walked into a war zone , her sister screaming at Sam throwing mugs , plates and even a wooden kitchen spoon.

Normally she would turn around and head back upstairs but Beth was really pregnant and Sam looked terrified. This was probably the first time Beth really blew up on him and it was worse than normal because of raging pregnancy hormones. So Darcy squared her shoulders and headed into the kitchen more fully, careful not to step on any broken glass.

"Everything okay down here? Or should I go back upstairs and plug into my Ipod and let you kill each other?" Darcy asked making Sam jump and Beth to scowl at her. Beth thankfully stepped away from the cupboard and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs heavily.

" This fool has work today." Beth all but growled as she plucked an orange from the fruit bowl on the table. " And we have to meet his family alone " she hissed as she angrily peeled her orange.

" Work? I thought you took a couple days off work?" Darcy asked Sam who seemed to be inching his way to the kitchen door. She poured her self a cup of coffee into one of the mugs that Beth hadn't gotten her hands on.

" From the VA but I part time consult with Steve and he and the army need my help." Sam said simply earning a growl from Beth. Darcy sighed well you couldn't really say no to the army now could you, well not with out getting your ass thrown in jail.

" It's the army Beth you really can't bitch about it." Darcy said adding milk to her coffee, then ducking an apple that Beth slung at her.

" But that still means I have to meet his family alone!" Beth shrieked making Darcy wince at the pitch, which could probably break glass.

" Elizabeth Kay Lewis you wont be alone the whole freaking family will be with you, chill okay." Darcy said trying to calm her sisters nerves, but it only earned her the I'll skin you alive look from Beth. So she decided to quit while she was ahead and went back upstairs coffee mug in hand.

Once she was back in her room safely away from any dangerous mugs or spoon projectiles. Darcy decided to call Steve and give him a heads up if he was coming to pick up Sam. She didn't want her boyfriend to get accidentally shanked with a fork. He picked up on the third ring with a soft ' Hello Doll'.

" Hey handsome, I just heard you have a job today. Fair warning if your coming to pick up Sam, Beth is on a rampage I wouldn't want you attacked by flatware." Darcy warned as she climbed on to her bed being careful not to spill hot coffee down her front. Steve chuckled softly probably thinking she was joking about the chances of him being stabbed with a fork.

" I'll be okay Doll Sam's meeting me at the base it's simple recon so we should be home by tonight if all goes as planned." he sounded so sure it helped eased some of Darcy's worry. Well he was an army captain and he had Sam so he should be okay, she was still worried though.

" Just be carefull babe and be sure you and Sam come home in one piece and try not to miss the wedding tomorrow or Beth really will kill you with that fork." Darcy warned earning another soft chuckle from Steve.

" We will Doll don't worry I'll see you soon" and he hung up and Darcy felt a little better, still worried but better. She finshed her coffee then headed down stairs to see if Beth had managed to calm down some. And found her pacing the hall way looking a little crazy. Beth was probably ten times more worried than she was, and Darcy decided taking her out to breakfast to get her mind off Sam's mission.

" Hey he's goning to be fine will deal with meeting his parents togther." she told her as she cleared the last few stairs. And when Beth looked up at her her face was clamy and her hands were shaking. And Darcy knew, just knew Beth was in labor.

"You're not? Oh my god you are, your in labor why didn't you tell sam before he left." she asked putting an arm around her sister to stop her from swaying.

" Because it just started like right now, and it could be false like Braxton hicks." Beth said sounding a little hysterical.

" Or you could actually be in labor like right now, so I'm getting your go bag and were taking you to the hospitle." and Darcy ran upstairs pulled on shoes and a cardigan grabbed the go bag and their purses. And made it back down stairs in less than two minutes. She towed her sister to the car and drove to the hospitle following derictons off Beth's Ipad. She almost got lost twice and warned Beth not have the baby in the car. But some how they managed to get to the hospitle and into the emergency room with out incident.

Beth was wheeled off to be examined and Darcy collapsed onto a waiting room chair. She ran her fingers through her serious bed head of curls. And reliazed she looked a hot mess still in her cookie monster pajamas and a oversized blue cardigain and mismatched chucks on her feet. Oh well nothing she could do about it, she leaned back in the plastic hospitle chair. And noticed they had loony toons playing on the tv, she smiled they reminded her of Steve.

Half way through the second pepe le pew cartoon the nurse came and got her and lead her up to maternity. The doctor met her at Beth's door, he was tall and Darcy would kill for cheek bones like his.

" Are you Misses Lewis's family" she nodded putting out her hand and he took it and shook it.

" I'm her sister Darcy" she said as he held the door open for her and she went through. Beth was sitting up in bed looking completely pissed off.

" I'm Dr. Elliot Keen. You Miss. Lewis are most definatly in labor, your dilated to 2cm." He said in a cherry voice.

"What I'm not due for another two weeks" Beth screeched making Darcy wince at the pitch.

"Jeezus woman are you trying to deafen us."she grumbled and Dr. Keen chuckled. Beth almost growled at them and crossed her arms.

"You didn't have your first check up until you were in your fourth month because you didn't relize you were pregnate. Baby could actually be on time , due date is always a guessing game." he said on a smile. Darcy grabed her sisters hand before she slung the pitcher of ice chips at the Doctor.

" I'm getting married tomorrow." Beth all but wailed , Darcy was sure small dogs could be attracted by pitch she achieved.

" Actually first comes baby Miss. Lewis , I'll come check on you on a bit." he said with a small smile and left the room before beth could chuck anything at him. Darcy gave her sister a raised eyebrow

" Stop trying to bludgin the doctor I'll call the family and the Wilson's, plus Sam and Steve." she put on the loony tunes hoping it would be as cathardic for Beth as it was for her. And went to find a spot in the hospitle that would let her use her cell. Darcy wondered when she became the responsible one. She called Sam left a message , then called Ma and the family who were on theyer way. Now she had to call Sam's family and explain they would be meeting them at the hospitle and not only meeting they're new daughter in law but grandchild. She took a deep breath and called the number Sam gave to Beth, And waited for one of the Wilson's to pick up. No one answered either so Darcy just left another polite message and hoped some one would show up at the hospital. Shrugging she headed back up to Beth's room to check on her.

Beth was sitting up in bed looking a little calmer watching a foghorn leghorn cartoon. Grimacing every few minutes Darcy sat next to her stroking her sisters damp curly hair.

"So I called everybody and Ma will be hear soon, I don't know about the Wilson's, when Ma gets here I'll wait for them." Beth smiled at her well it was more a grimaice.

" And Sam ?" she asked and Darcy winced, she'd called him four times. Sighing she pated her sisters hands.

" I left messages, but it's still early , your not even fully dilated ." Beth made a face and Darcy hugged her they were in for a wait before baby came. The arrival of Ma ment Darcy had to wait for the Wilsons. She gave one quick kiss to her growling sisters forhead and headed off happily munching on the egg Mcmuffin pops brought her. Three hours later and a check up call from Kitty had Darcy worried . She hadn't heard anything from Sam or the Wilsons. She understood why Sam and Steve hadn't been in contact, the Wilsons should have been here now. She made another call got no answer and left another message. So here she sat in the waiting room wondering were the hell everyone was.

Just as she was giving up hope when she heard an annoyed voice asking for Beth. She looked towards the voice to see a little old man and woman at the front desk. She had instant recagniton from a picture Sam had in his living room, these were his grand parents. She quickly went over to them " Hi I'm ,Darcy Lewis , Beth's sister." she introduced her self with a soft smile, both looked bewildered to See her. Probably the way she was dressed but they smiled and greeted her back.

"I'm Jackson Wilson and this is my wife Tamara." they shook hands and she lead them off to meet beth.

"So um where everyone else?" Darcy asked dicideing to jump into akward questions with both feet.

" Not coming dear" Tamara said simply , looking quite embarrassed. As she smoothed non exsitant wrinkles out of her purple mumu.

" Whys that?" Darcy asked bluntly , bluntness was one of her best qualities.

" To put it nicely they're not pleased at how Sam's doing things" Tamara said with a sad sigh.

" Oh, Baby outta wed lock, shot gun style wedding kinda thing." she stated simply, it didn't sit to well with pops either but he was coping. Darcy just hoped his liver didn't expolde from heavy drinking.

" Exactly, but we can't really complain that would make us hypocrits." Jackson said with a sly grin. Darcy grinned back, Jackson and Tamara Wilson would fit in with the family just fine. She had fun introducing a growly Beth to Sam's grandparents, Who insited on being called Nana and Pappy. Now it was just a waiting game Dr. Keen said Beth's labor could last up to twenty hours or longer. Darcy had no idea child birth took so long the Movies and T.V. made it seem simple. Well as simple as pushing a watermelon out of a golfball sized hole could be.

_Hi Guys and Dolls, Its been a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter next time Beth has her baby, Yeah! have no idea what its going to be, Please review. - Love Dizzy_


	11. Gut Reactions and Oh Baby!

Chapter Eleven: Gut reactions and Oh Baby!

Steve slogged onto the helicarrier, dirty, tired and smelling of smoke. A little Shield recon mission had turned into a massive Avenger one, that had taken hours to handle. But it turned out well and now all Steve wanted was a hot shower and to call his dame. To hear her sweet but rather sarcastic voice. As soon as he entered his bunk Jarvis greeted him.

" Hello Captain, you have six messages from Miss Lewis, Sir." Steve quickly dropped his shield onto his bed and grabbed his phone off the night stand. And dialed Darcy's number he hoped nothing was wrong but with so many messages in his gut he knew something was happening. He probably should have listened to his messages first he thought as it rung. She answered on the fourth ring sounding as bright as ever but he could hear the tired thread in her voice.

"Hey Baby, how'd your job go?" she sounded okay but he wasn't really convinced.

" How are you sweetheart everything okay?" he asked immediately then quickly tacked on " The job went just fine." As fine as killer lawn gnomes and deranged gardeners affected by Asgardian trinkets could be, he thought. Darcy chuckled slightly

" I'm okay just cranky ,tired, hungry and in my pajamas at the hospital. On a happier note Beth's in labor and has been for thirteen hours." Steve blinked and began to relax ,everything was okay and his buddy was going to be a father. He smiled at the thought of Sam going into to a tizzy as soon as he found out.

" She's having the baby that's wonderful news Doll face, I'll make sure to let Sam know." he said and Darcy sighed it sounded like she did so in relief .

" Please do Babe because I'm about to snap and strangle Beth , will you be home soon?" Steve chuckled he never knew child birth was so stressful, but in his time it was something women kept to themselves.

" In about two hours" he laughed as Darcy cheered on the other side of the line.

"Good because as soon as she pops this kid out I'm spending the night at your house, i've had enough quality family time babe." Steve froze wait staying at his house? It was much too early for Darcy to be spending a night with him. Though there relationship was moving at a speed that was normal in the 40's he wasn't sure about now a days. So he chose to ignore it until it happened or she brought it up again.

" I'm sure its not that bad." he said trying to recover from the shock she just gave him. Darcy snorted loudly and laughed gently he could just imagine her shaking her head at him.

" It is that bad but you'll understand when you meet them anyway I got to go babe the nurses are giving me the evil eye for using the phone in the hall way. See you soon." she blew kisses and hung up, Steve chuckled and put his phone down back on the table. Then asked Jarvis if Sam knew Beth was in labor, which the AI confirmed that he had just listened to his messages and was over the moon about it. Nodding happily feeling peaceful, Steve headed to take his hot shower.

Once he was cleaned up he headed towards the bridge and noticed Sam sitting at the round table with a goofy smile on his face. The rest of the avengers looking at him oddly. Steve was pretty sure Sam hadn't said anything about Beth or his baby. Steve clapped him on the shoulder with a huge grin of his own, he knew Sam was really excited.

" Congratulations buddy." he said noticing every one of the avengers eyeing them they were some of the nosiest people Steve knew. He knew all of them were dying to know what Sam was being congratulated on.

" Joyous news friend Samuel?" Thor asked in his usual booming way, he was the type of person who was very open and shared everything. It was just his way to talk to everyone as if they were just as open.

Sam grinned and happily answered Thor "Yes, my soon to be wife is giving birth to our first baby." Thor smiled stood and scooped Sam up into a bone crushing hug. Happily congratulating him and telling him they should plan a feast once the babe was born. The other avengers also congratulated him and the rest of the trip home was loud and rowdy.

Widow dropped them off a block from the hospital , and they raced each other to the emergency room. They headed to the front desk and were directed to the maternity ward by what Steve felt to be an over friendly nurse. They headed up to the maternity ward and once they entered the waiting room, Sam pointed to a small group of brunettes.

" That's Darcy's family I'll introduce you before I go to Beth, because I'm sure if I don't the girls will eat you alive." Sam said on a smirk and Steve began to feel nervous he'd never met the folks of a dame he was courting before. Of course he'd never really had a dame before either, Peggy didn't count. Sam lead him over to the small group of Lewis's and his grandfather Steve had met him before.

" Pops" he called and both his grandfather and Darcy's father looked up at them and before Steve knew it he and Sam were surrounded by petite brunettes. It seemed Darcy's delicate stature was shared by the Lewis clan because none of them including Mr. Lewis were taller than five ' five.

"Sam I'm so glad you're here Beth has been asking about you. We've all been kicked out except for Darcy." an older woman obviously Darcy's mother said . Sam nodded then slapped Steve's shoulder " Ma, this is Darcy's boyfriend my best friend Steve Rogers. I leave him in your care while I check on Beth." and just like that Sam left him with four gaping Lewis's. and faster than Steve thought possible he was pulled into a group hug and then pulled down on to a waiting room couch. Darcy's mother and father who insisted he call them Ma and Pops sat across from him. On either side he had one of Darcy's sisters. Mary on his right who was shy and had lots of long straight hair she seemed to hide behind. And the infamous Kitty on his left who's curls were cropped short and she had a lemon sucking grimace on her face.

And now the for of them were asking so many questions he didn't know how to answer so he stuck with the basics. He was 27 years old , from Brooklyn , in the army . It seemed to pacify her parents but Kitty kept asking very personal questions. How many women has he slept with, how much money did he make, and so on. Although Ma did scold her every time she asked something inappropriate. By the time Darcy came to the waiting room Steve knew his whole face was red and he was stammering. Darcy leaned in kissed his cheek and whacked Kitty upside the head which stopped her questions inquisition.

" Sam and Beth want to talk to us." she motioned for Steve to follow her ignore her family's questioning gaze. He obediently followed her down the hall secretly glad to be away from Kitty. He now understood Beth and Darcy's irritation in spending too much time with her.

" Has Beth had the baby?" he asked and Darcy grinned up at him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked without make up and her hair curling wildly around her.

" Yup and before we let the fam know she wants to talk to us." and she lead him to Beth's room were she was sitting up looking exhausted holding a tiny bundle. Sam sat on the edge of the bed looking close too tears, he grinned widely when Steve entered the room.

" Hey man, it's a girl." he said carefully taking the baby from Beth and bringing her over so Steve could see her. He stared in awe at the tiny baby in his friends arms she had so much curly black hair and her tiny hands were in fists.

" She's beautiful Sam" he murmured and Sam nodded close to tears again.

" Damn right she is, I'm going to have to beat boys off of her with a baseball bat." and then he held her out to Steve. " Here hold her." before he could protest Sam was placing his tiny daughter into Steve's arms.

" So Darce , Steve, Beth and I were wondering if the two of you would be her godparents." Steve looked over at Sam floored. In his time being a godparent was a big deal. With a war going on there was a good chance who you left your children too ended up raising them. It was a complete sign of trust and faith and was normally an honor left to family or very close friends. It was an honor he never thought he'd experience and he had to choke out his quite yes while Darcy had squealed and immediately agreed.

"What's her name Sam?" Darcy asked stroking the babies chubby cheek Steve couldn't help but smile as the baby scrunched her little face as a reaction to Darcy's gentle touch.

" Well we were hoping you and Steve could name her Darce. We only looked at boys names." Beth said on a sigh. Steve looked down at his god daughter and a name popped into his head.

" Rose" the same time Darcy whispered " Edith" they looked up at each other and grinned " Edith Rose" they said together , Sam and Beth agreed that Edith Rose suited her. Steve dipped slightly and kissed the top of Darcy's head then carefully handed her Edith. Looking at the two of them filled Steve's heart with warmth. He was happier than he had been in a long time, this time two years a go he had nothing. Was just going through the motions, not really living. Now he had friends new and old, Darcy and his God daughter. Now he had to figure out how to tell Darcy he was the star spangled man. And unfortunately at this moment he did not have a plan.

* * *

_Hi Guys and Dolls, I know its been a long time since I posted a chapter. Work has kept me rather busy , I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Steve got grilled and little miss Edith made her appearance. Next time Darcy goes to Steve's. Thanks to everyone for reading and please review. see you next time love- Dizzy_


	12. Records,Cake and Being Prepared

Chapter Twelve: Records, Cake and Being Prepared.

Darcy collapsed into Sam's car squished in with her family and Steve. Sam drove, excitedly describing how cute his daughter was. It was kind of endearing how jittery he was. Actually the whole family was happily chattering, Sam stopped and grinned happily.

" First stop, get out Steve, Darce." Marie leaned into the back and pulled out a large Eeyore tote. Handed it over to Darcy and all but shoved her out of Sam's Volvo. Steve looked just as stunned as Darcy. She had been joking about staying at his apartment but apparently her family had other ideas. Well when life gives you lemons, she slung her bags over her shoulder and looked over at a gob smacked Steve.

"Looks like I'm really spending the night babe." his face red Steve nodded and lead her into the building.

" Is your couch comfy?" she asked and Steve raised an eyebrow as he held open the lobby door.

" Yes, but why?" he asked as they headed towards the elevator. Darcy chuckled he didn't seem to understand, Darcy was sure Steve wasn't ready for anything more than kisses and maybe light groping on her part.

" Because you'll be sleeping on it." she said with a simple shrug, Steve laughed as he lead her to the elevator.

" Yes M'am." and he gave a jaunty little salute. Darcy almost groaned the salute paired with the fatigues he was wearing had Darcy wanting to jump on Steve and strip him out of them. The elevator binged and Darcy hurried out trying to hid her heavy blush. Steve opened his apartment door and held it so Darcy could enter first. Was it sad no man had ever treated her so well before? Sometimes Darcy wondered how Steve an army guy still ended up so innocent. Shaking her head she entered the living room and had to hold back a squeal. The whole place looked like it had been cut from a 40's magazine, from the furniture to the soft muted crochet throws. She wondered in further and gasped at the massive gramophone style record player resting on a low mahogany table. Behind it was a large shelf full of records and books.

" You have an amazing collection babe." she said as she carefully slid a Glenn Miller record off the shelf and Steve carefully took it from her and put it on the player and the upbeat notes of Chattanooga choo choo echoed out. Darcy grinned at him and tossed her bags on to his couch and kicked off her shoes and tugged Steve over to the clear space behind the couch.

" Do you know who to dance to this?" she asked as she put one of his hands around her waist and held the other. He smiled at her and shook his head and with almost sad smile

"No, Doll." she nodded and decided to try to make him smile and Glenn Miller must have decided to help because the next song was In the mood and Darcy knew a simple quick step would work with it. And with a little nudge she lead Steve through the simple steps with out uttering a word and by the time tuxedo junction started Steve had gotten the hang of it and they were dancing around the living room. And he was smiling brightly at her as he gave her a spin at the end of the song and then dipped her. Laughing as Steve pulled her up he pressed a long sensual kiss onto her lips .Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck pushing on to her toes to deepen the kiss and Steve let her slip her tongue into his mouth and the kiss became more passionate. They pulled away just when the need to breath became important. Panting Darcy lowered her self from her toes smiling up at Steve who was blushing slightly.

" That was Swell Doll Face" he whispered softly and Darcy smiled back then kissed his cheek.

"Sure was" she murmured back , blushing Steve pulled back hurrying to the other side of the couch.

" I'm just going to get some Chinese, Doll." Darcy figured he was just keyed up and needed air, she nodded.

" I want sweet and sour chicken please." he nodded with a small smile he left the apartment. She went over to pick up her tote and headed to the bathroom to take a warm shower and change into clean pajamas.

She headed into the bedroom and noticed Steve's huge king bed covered in a large handmade looking patchwork quilt. An open door lead to the muted blue bathroom with massive shower made sense Steve was huge buff guy. Darcy shook her head trying to get thoughts of a naked Steve out of her mind and unzipped the tote and took a look inside. She didn't know weather to thank Marie or curse her. The clothes were hers but some of her more tighter t-shirts and jeans and more fitted t-shirt weight hoodies to show off her figure. The underwear and pajamas all looked new and very skimpy there was even condoms and peppermint lube. Darcy shook her head at least Marie prepared her well that was the good thing about Marie.

Turning the shower to warm and striped then slipped into the warm spray and sighed with joy that Marie provided her favorite bath and bodyworks brown sugar and vanilla body gel. Trying to ignore it mixing with smell of Steve's old spice body wash and concentrated on her shower. Once out and wrapped in one of his fluffy blue towels she eyed the three pairs of skimpy pajamas Marie packed and tired to pick the most modest set. Which turned out to be a pair of pale blue cotton shorts and a fitted tank trimmed in lace the same blue. For Steve's piece of mind she tossed one of the thin hoodies over the tank and headed out to the living room.

Steve still wasn't back so Darcy put another record on this one Vera Lynn, tossed her purse to the floor and climbed onto the couch pulling one of the throws around her and yawned listening to Vera croon will meet again some day she was dozing off when she heard the door click. Sitting up to tell Steve she was to tired to eat and was going to go straight to bed she noticed it wasn't Steve that had come in. a tall man with long brown hair, black hoodie, cargos boots and gloves. At first she was sure he was a robber but he wasn't charging her. Was he friend of Steve's? She wasn't sure so as not to spook him she slowly laid back down. The throw was long enough to hide her hand slipping into her purse to dig out her taser. To distract him Darcy smiled slightly and in her brightest voice greeted him.

" Hi are you a friend of Steve's? I'm Darcy his girlfriend he went out to get take out were having a lazy night in. He'll be back in a couple minutes." she now had the taser in her hand and feeling braver she assessed the man and noticed things she hadn't before. For one he had keys in his hand robbers didn't use keys, he also had dog tags she could see them peeking out from his hoodie. So he really was a friend and from the look of him he was one of those veterans that had a hard time. He hadn't spoken yet and Darcy didn't want to spook him if he was having an episode so she slid the Taser into her pocket and sat up.

" Are you thirsty can I get you water or something?" that seemed to shock him out of his stupor or whatever had kept him just staring at her.

"Uh, I'm sorry Ma'am I didn't know Steve had an Old Lady now." his voice was raspy and he looked uncomfortable. So Darcy decided not to give him hell for the old lady comment.

"Its okay have seat ,coffee , water?" she said pulling on her more politer manners gestured to one of Steve's leather club chairs at least three feet from the couch and she slowly got up and carefully moved towards the kitchen. Steve's apartment had an open floor plan so it made it easy for her to get to the kitchen with out her really turning her back to him. The kitchen had a vintage feel to it too it was a sunny yellow and white ,the appliances all looked like retro reproductions and Steve had decorated with a cow motif. She loved it and carefully opened the fridge so she was still facing there visitor took a peek at its contents. It was surprisingly well stocked for a single guy there was tons of stuff, she guessed Steve liked to cook.

" We have water, juice, Coke, Pepsi, Doctor Pepper and Squirt." Steve seemed to like sodas who knew she quickly looked up at their guest who just shrugged.

" Anything's fine." not wanting to push if he really was unstable Darcy just stuck her hand in the fridge and pulled out a coke. She found a clean glass in the rack by the sink it was cute it had little cows all over it. She filled it with ice and opened the coke pouring it in the glass with out making a mess and brought it over to him. Mentally she was proud at how domestic she was being. He seemed to be just as wary of her as she was of him because he carefully took the glass and he'd been watching her like a hawk as she prepared it. She was about to sit down again when he said in the same raspy voice

" The records about to end." Darcy scuttled to the player and put on another which happened to be Judy Garland. Somewhere over the rainbow began to play and he smiled which looked quiet creepy if Darcy was being honest with her self. She was about to ask his name again when the door opened and Steve entered he was looking down.

" I Got a cake too Doll Face." he said as he closed the door still not noticing there guest he turned and almost dropped the bags in his hands.

" Bucky? What are you doing here, are you okay?" he asked his face a mask of concern he looked over at her as if to make sure she was okay. That wasn't comforting. Darcy carefully got up and went to take the bags from Steve who let her take them but not without running a hand from the top of her head down to her ass and pressing a quick soft kiss to her lips. As if to make sure she was okay, Darcy wasn't going to complain.

" Why don't you go ahead and eat Doll you've had an exciting day. Buck and I are going to talk in my studio." he kissed her forehead and lead Buck to the other side of the book shelf and through a door Darcy hadn't notice. She would have to take a look later she knew Steve drew but she didn't know he had a studio. She put the Chinese on the table and found the cake, it looked like Steve had gotten a chocolate cake getting a knife she cut a massive wedge. Ma always did say chocolate was good after a stressful or exciting day. And today was defiantly both, screw cutlery Darcy dug in with fingers. Sighing at the first bite, Wouldn't you know it Ma had been right.

* * *

_Hi Guys and Dolls I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter a lot happened Steve and Darcy had there first dance together. we got to see a bit of Steve's apartment at least how I imagined it.( He just seems like a guy that could rock a yellow and cow motif kitchen and still be manly). And Bucky made an appearance, next time Bucky and Steve have a little chat. Thanks for reading and the reviews they make me very happy - Love Dizzy_


	13. Interesting Conversation

Chapter Thirteen: Interesting Conversation

Steve left his apartment with less than gentlemanly thoughts a red face and tight pants. He had half a mind to chew Sam out for leaving a lady at his house like that. He knew now a days a mans gal could stay over with out too much scandal. He was still uncomfortable with it, but Darcy had it figured it out. She relegated him to his couch and claimed his bed room. He had to shake less than decent images from his head of Darcy in his bed, as he headed into his favorite Chinese restaurant the Jade Lotus. He was greeted politely and he put in his order. Well at least some good things came from Sam being sneaky. He had his first real dance with Darcy and he hadn't crushed her feet or dropped her. And a sensuous kiss which had been amazing and felt so right.

Was it too soon to think of a future with Darcy? He hoped not now all he had to do was tell her he was the captain. He still had no clue how to, or how well she'd take it. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he sighed. His phone went off with its usual rotary ring pulling him out of his thoughts. He slid it out of his pocket and noticed that it was Tony. Being as it was Friday night he wondered what kind of trouble Tony got himself into.

" Hello Tony " he said as he waved to several neighbors entering the restaurant.

"Heya Capsical , so I'm finally doing something I never thought I would do." Tony said almost chipper.

" Quitting the drink?" he asked with rueful shake of his head.

" No, I'm getting married." Tony said happily and Steve froze and felt his eyebrow raise, Was Tony serious or was he just really drunk.

"Oh? Who's the lucky lady?" he asked wondering who could have possibly convinced Tony into thinking of marriage.

" Pepper of course" Tony said like it was obvious. As long as Steve had known him Tony had always scoffed at the idea of marriage.

" Okay, did you ask her with a ring on bended knee?" he wondered how drunk Tony was.

" Well no I haven't asked her yet, but I'm planning the wedding first." Steve sighed putting a hand to his forehead sometimes Tony was really something.

" Shouldn't you ask the Dame first Tony ?" he wasn't sure how people did proposals these days.

" I will I just want to get most of the plans eked out." Tony said almost off handily.

"shouldn't the dame plan the wedding?" Steve asked perplexed had things changed so much that now the men planned it.

" Well she'll have 12% of the planning , anyway I'm the diva. But I didn't call to argue with you. I called so you'd come give me your damn opinion." Tony almost grouched out. Steve could feel his eyebrows shoot up again, Tony wanted his opinion on something?

"On what?" he asked scratching the back of his head. Tony usually had really good taste and hardly needed any opinions.

" Her ring, peps not as flamboyant as I am. Your kind of grandpa in taste. She'll probably like something in your range of taste, unfortunately." Steve laughed but he knew Tony was right Miss Potts had classy taste while Tony's was out there.

" Sure Tony when do you need me to come to New York?" he asked as his order was called up.

" Two days it'll just be a day trip for you." Tony said with a flippant tone. Steve chuckled and shook his head .

"Sure Tony" he said as he as he paid for his food feeling rude. He put the phone on his shoulder and thanked the cashier, Then put the phone back to his ear as he left the Jade Lotus.

" Your too polite and courteous capsical makes me feel like a bastard." Steve snorted as he stopped in front of a bakery that was still open.

" A little kindness never hurt anyone Tony." it was Tony's turn to snort

" Yeah, yeah see you in two days grandpa." and he hung up. Steve slid his phone back in to his fatigue pocket and entered the bakery that looked like it was about to close.

And ended up buying a chocolate cake, two dozen cookies and half a dozen strawberry cup cakes, Steve was sucker for sugar, always had been. It use to be a luxury for him, now it was guilty pleasure. He was sure Darcy would enjoy the cake as well. He had to shake the dirty thoughts of decorating Darcy with chocolate icing , then licking it off, Out of his head as he climbed into the elevator.

As he headed towards his apartment he heard the strains of over the rainbow. And couldn't help but grin as he unlocked the door and jostled his bags to come in with out dropping anything. Maybe he did over do it at the bakery.

" I got cake too Doll Face." he called out as he turned to look over at Darcy and almost dropped everything. Bucky was sitting in his club chair holding a glass of coke. Steve had always trusted Bucky, and probably always would. But just by looking at him he knew something was wrong.

" Bucky what are you doing here, are you okay?" which Steve knew was a stupid question Bucky hardly ever came over. Actually he'd never been over, and Steve knew Bucky rarely trusted him. He looked over at Darcy to see if she was okay, she was perched on the couch with a throw over her lap. She looked okay, he knew Bucky wouldn't hurt her, but he wasn't sure about the winter solider. She got off the couch and Steve almost dropped the bags again. Her pajamas were down right sinful light cotton and hugging her gorgeous curves. She went to take the bags from him and he noticed Bucky eyeing Darcy's behind.

Without thinking his left hand came out stroked Darcy's rich brown bouncy curls, her smooth back and came to rest on her firm behind as he leaned down to kiss her full lips. Basically claiming her and telling Bucky that she belonged to him. He hoped she wouldn't take offense as he pulled away gently and looked down at her she had dazed smile on her lips.

"why don't you go ahead and eat Doll you've had an exciting day. Buck and I are going to talk in my studio." forcing himself to let go of her and kissing her forehead and lead Bucky to his studio.

" You okay Buck, I know you're not here just to visit." he said as he closed the door then went to sit on his art stool, And Bucky sat down on a low leather bench.

" Nothing Really Just Memories a lot of them are about you. I used the key you gave me , I didn't know you have an old lady now." he said looking a little upset, Steve knew that pout. He also didn't correct Buck about Darcy. With a rueful shake of his Head and raised brow he gave Bucky a stern stare.

" Bucky, You never asked or even talked to me unless Tasha was with you." which had bothered him a little but he let it slide because pushing Bucky wouldn't help anything. " We just have to try to be friends again." he patted Bucks shoulder , he knew Buck still didn't trust him much and was wary. He understood him being more comfortable with Tasha ,So he never pushed the issue.

" What did you remember?" He asked as Bucky fiddled with his Dog tags, then sighed and almost shyly whispered.

" We went to Stark Expo with some girls, you ditched us to try and enlist again, it was my last night, stateside." He smiled slightly and it was like going back to when all was right in the world.

"I actually managed not to get an F4" Steve said with a chuckle. Bucky shook his head and fiddled with hid dog tags again.

" You didn't tell your old lady about me, when I came in she didn't know me." he asked quietly and Steve realized buck was just a little jealous. Steve shook his head and patted Buck's shoulder

" No because Darcy Knows I have a best friend with Ptsd she knows nothing about Captain America and the winter solider." Steve said softly and noticed that perked Bucky up quite a bit.

"Or about your origins at all are you going to tell he?." Bucky asked Steve nodded as he doodled on a piece of scrap paper.

" I Just don't Know how to tell her." he said as he added charcoal to the drawing and gently smudged it out.

"Carefully, when I first came in she had a weapon in her pocket, your old lady's a pistol I'm sure if I got too close she'd have used it." Steve figured he was talking about her little taser gun. Sam had told him Darcy liked to carry it as protection and he approved. He smiled as he added the final touch to the little sketch of buck's family.

" she sure is, I just need some time before I tell her." Bucky nodded as he drained his glass. " you going to stay for supper Buck?" he asked as he stood up.

"Your Darce won't mind?" he asked scratching the back of his head. Steve chuckled and patted buck's back.

"No I don't think she will and she could get to know you." Bucky nodded and followed Steve out of the studio into the living room. Steve smiled when he noticed Darcy asleep on the couch with an empty plate on her flat tummy. Chocolate frosting on her cheek and full bottom lip. Steve chuckled used his thumb to wipe off the frosting and licked his thumb. Then carefully picked her up and went to the bedroom to tuck her into bed. He kissed her fore head and pulled off her glasses and sat them on the bedside table.

"Buck okay?" she mumbled Steve sat on the edge of the bed.

" Yeah, he's gonna have supper probably sleep on the couch, which means I get the floor in here." Darcy chuckled and felt her little hand on his thigh. And he felt his face flame a bright red but didn't ask her to move it.

" Sleep on the bed babe, your not going to molest me in my sleep. But I cant be held accountable if I end up feeling you up." she said sleepily, Steve chuckled kissed Darcy lightly on the lips, And said with out thinking .

" That's fine with me Doll." and he meant it.

* * *

_Hi Guys and Dolls I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So now Darcy has met Bucky and Steve Has two very interesting chats, my favorite being the one with tony. Next time Darcy has a little problem and maybe Jane or Thor will make an appearance. (I haven't decided which one yet) Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.- Love Dizzy_


	14. Cuddles, Breakfast and Wrangling

Chapter Fourteen Cuddles,Breakfast and Wrangling

Darcy had never really shared a bed with anyone before. Oh sure she slept with a couple men before but they never stayed over. So waking up with someone next to her was new experience for her. Of course when she woke up she wasn't next to Steve but on top of him actually it was more like she was straddling him. She couldn't really see Steve's face and wondered how to climb off of him with out kneeing him accidentally in the nuggets. She carefully pulled herself up and noticed he was still asleep, and carefully began to slid off of him when his soft voice made her jump.

"Morning doll face." his hand came out to steady her splaying across her hip. She looked down at his sleepy face noticing the soft smile melted Darcy's heart just a little, he looked so content.

" Morning babe" she whispered hoping she didn't have to bad of a case of morning breathe, but Steve just gave her a quick kiss seeming unbothered. The kiss went from sweet to passionate quite quickly and she buried her fingers into his short blond hair. Steve's hand stayed splayed on her hip the other buried itself into her curls. It was when Darcy began to move a little bit looking for friction Steve froze and she realized he probably wasn't ready for more than few heated kisses. Darcy didn't want to push him, so she gave him one more hard kiss and went to roll off him. But being the klutz Darcy was she rolled the wrong way and almost fell on her face. But being the awesome guy he was Steve caught her with out moving much settling her back on his wide chest.

"Wrong side Doll face" he said with a grin Darcy just chuckled and kept her face buried in Steve's chest as he stroked her thick curls. Darcy decided she liked where she was and had no plans on moving from where she was. But her stomach apparently had other ideas and let out a loud angry sounding grumble. That had Darcy blushing and Steve laughing brightly he kissed the top of her head.

" Ready for breakfast Doll? We can go to this little café I like to visit its pretty good." he asked and she nodded and carefully rolled off of him reluctantly to go and get dressed. Digging through the stuff Marie had packed her Darcy didn't know whether to kill her or kiss her. Finally deciding on some well fitted dark blue boot cut jeans and a soft burgundy knit top and what she thought was a too flimsy hunter green hoodie. Honestly the figure flattering clothes made Darcy feel a little naked, but she didn't have any thing else so she reluctantly headed back into the living room in time to see buck waving goodbye.

"he's not coming with us?" she asked honestly she wanted to get to know Steve's other bestie better seeing as Sam was her brother in law. Steve shook his head with a soft smile on his lips

" He was but his dame just called so he decided to ditch us doll." she smiled at that it seemed to please Steve that his friend had someone. She wasn't going to lie she liked the idea of having a date like breakfast with Steve. Grabbing her purse she headed out with Steve and they walked to the café, her hand tucked on top of his bicep. She was really surprised she found such a gentlemanly boyfriend, did that say something about her taste in men?

A perky blond greeted them, okay she greeted Steve and deflated a little when she noticed Darcy tucked into his side. But Darcy had to hand it to her she lead them to their table and kept up her perky persona as they ordered their breakfast. She was amazed at the amount of food Steve ordered but he was a big guy and she hanged out with Thor and he ate just as much as Steve apparently did. Darcy fiddled with the salt shaker last night she'd had a heart to heart with Ma and Bethy. And wondered how to tell Steve with out being to serious. She decided to just blurt it out like she always did.

" So I'm moving in with my sister and Sam." she said as the waitress dropped off their coffee and Darcy's blueberry muffin. She'd ordered bacon sandwich too but that seemed not to be ready yet.

" really I thought your job is in London." he asked as he added sugar to his coffee. She nodded as she added enough cream to hers to make it pale.

" Not really a job more of a never ending internship with my best astrophysics friend." that left out the part she couldn't tell him about because of shield and Thor. " anyway ma and pops will be going home soon and Beth knows bubkiss about raising ankle bitters, so I told her I'd stay and help. Gives me a chance to finish my paleontology degree." she said as she broke her muffin in half offered part to Steve and slathered her half with butter.

" and you raised kids before?" Steve asked with a cute blush on his face, Darcy wondered what he was thinking.

" In high school and before my internship with Jane in collage. I was a nanny it was how I paid for school, this rich family ended up having triplets and needed help I worked for them for almost six years." she grinned remembering how much trouble she had with those kids but she had loved every second she'd be a kick ass mom some day. She tried to push away the thoughts of curly headed blond babies, it was way to soon to be thinking about babies with Steve.

" that's nice of you to offer to help Beth doll" he had a soft smile on his face. What was left unsaid between them was that they were both glad she was staying in Washington. They finished breakfast talking about varying subjects from Darcy's paleontology degree to Steve's painting and everything in between. And just as they were getting ready to leave the café Darcy's phone emitted the faint tone of jaws.

" That's ma" she grumbled as she rummaged in her massive purse for her phone finally dragging it from the bottom with a snickers wrapper stuck to it.

" Hang 'em high laundry were its okay to be three sheets to the wind." she said and Steve chuckled as her mother let out a huff of laughter.

" honestly dear do you ever answer your phone normally?" Darcy laughed annoying her ma was something she had always done.

" where's the fun in that ma? I thought you pops and Marie were going to the Smithsonian today?" she asked knowing they'd much rather get there nerd on now that Beth was resting in the hospital.

" that's the reason I called dear, I need you talk some sense into your sister she plans on getting married today." her mother growled out and Darcy blinked.

" but she still has like two more days in the hospital and a freaking newborn to take care of." her mother sighed almost dramatically.

" we all know this but she refuses to listen to reason. I thought you being her favorite you could talk some sense into her, she's being a twit." Darcy rubbed her forehead she could feel a migraine coming on,. when Beth got an idea in her head she was like a pit-bull with lock jaw she'd never freaking let go.

" I'll try ma, but I don't know if she'll listen, obstinate idiot gene runs deep in all of us." she grumbled as ma let out yet another sigh this one more forlorn than dramatic.

" Do try dear before kitty commit's a homicide. And I'm sure the nurses would help her hide the body. Beth is driving them bonkers." Darcy laughed as she hung up, she also realized they were already in the elevator of Steve's apartment building. She felt a little bad she was so absorbed in the conversation, but on a brighter note what a good boyfriend did she have. He made sure she hadn't run into telephone pole or fall down a manhole while she'd been preoccupied.

Five minutes later found Darcy on the back of Steve's Harley headed for the hospital, although she'd much rather spend the day riding around Washington glued to Steve's back. But she had to talk sense into her hormonal sister and sometime today call Jane and let her know she wasn't going back to England. And check on Thor like she promised she would but she was pretty sure he was cool Chillin with the other super heroes. Thor was pretty low matenece kind of guy and Jane tended to over worry about him. All to soon they pulled in to the hospital and headed up to maternity to find Sam pacing the waiting room looking kinda crazy.

" I'll talk some sense into her, you calm him down before he jumps out the window and goes splat." she told Steve who nodded and went over to Sam. And Darcy marched straight to her sisters room with determination, she was sure she heard nurses muttering 'thank god' as she passed by. What she found was a heated kitty and Beth battle royal which the nurse in the room should be stopping but was just staring with glassy eyed horror. Sighing Darcy marched over to kitty and pulled her away and shoved Beth back more fully into bed.

" you just had a baby and here you are fighting and trying to run off when you should be resting. And no I'm not a doctor but I spoke Ma who talked to yours and he said Edith ripped you so you had to have stitches which means bed rest." Darcy said as she tucked in Beth wondering were the crazy fool got her energy from. " worry about the wedding a week from now ,rest or I'll have nurse sedate you which half of them would be more than glad to do. Need I remind you when you go home you'll have newborn which means little to no sleep so do it while you can." Beth pouted but relented to Darcy's firm command and snuggled down to sleep both the nurse and kitty followed Darcy out of the room awe clear on their faces.

" That was freaking boss Drace" kitty said with a shake of her head as they headed into the maternity lobby.

" That's basically what I do every day" she said on a shrug as she noticed Sam seeming a little less twitchy talking to Steve. She strode over to them wrapping her arm around Steve's slim waist.

" I bullied her into sleeping she should be good after her nap. This happened all the time when we were in school and she was stressed.' Sam nodded seeming a little more calm, she patted his shoulder . Sam sighed and grinned at Darcy it was kind of scary.

" I'm so glad you're here Darcy, because I'm already losing my mind and Edith was just born yesterday." Steve chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

" honestly you'll be fine if I can take care of a baby with minimal disaster you and beth will be just fine." she said making them all laugh kitty slung her arm around Darcy

" we all know child rearing or a form of it is your life's work drace you'll be the bomb once you start popping out your own crumb snatchers." she said and Darcy felt a blush heat her cheeks at least she wasn't the only one because Steve also looked a little flush.

* * *

_HI Guys and Dolls, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and next time Darcy informs Jane of her plans and we may hopefully get to see Thor if my brain decides to agree with me. And we found out why Darcy is so good at wrangling scientist it stems from being a boss nanny. please review because they make me super happy from hearing from everyone and thanks to everyone who already reviewed- love dizzy_


End file.
